Fairy
http://sims.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sims_3:_Supernatural Fairy http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120613090630/sims/images/8/8f/TS3SN-promo4.png A Fairy. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120906090707/sims/images/4/43/Fairy.pngFairies are a new playable life state that will be introduced in The Sims 3: Supernatural. They first appeared in the official announcement trailed for the expansion.[1] Before they were officially announced, there was a patch (1.32) which accidentally had visual effects files from the Supernatural expansion pack. Some of the effects were that of fairy wings.[2] OverviewEdit Fairies are described as mischievous magical creatures who love playing tricks on Sims. AppearanceEdit Fairies can wear clothes that appear to be made of leaves, but this style of fairy clothing is optional. Players can go for a more Sim-like look with normal clothing. Female fairies can wear flowers in their hair, but again, this is optional. Fairies have pointed ears and glowing, sparkly wings, which have different variants and shapes. Players are able to change a fairy's appearance, giving them an evil look or a good look. However, fairies are not divided into these categories. Magical PowersEdit Fairies are able to use magic, such as making a Sim's clothes vanish. The more fairies harness their Powers of the Fae, the more they increase which in turn enhances their current abilities while also unlocking new ones. As you level up, you’ll be able to unlock Fairy Repairs which allow you to shrink down and repair broken objects. Plant some fairy traps, play some fairy tricks, help out some nearby Sims with a fairy aura, and get rewarded with some cool new interactions. Although fairies increase in their power, it is not limitless and does come with a cost. Fairies have a magic meter that they must maintain in order to continuously use their abilities. Once depleted, it doesn’t stay gone forever. Their power will slowly regenerate over time or they can instantly replenish their magic through the use of an alchemy elixir. Fairies can also regenerate their power at a faster rate by transforming into their true form and performing many of their unique interactions. They can also hover/fly using their wings, as seen in the trailer. Like vampires, fairies will have an extended lifespan. They can shrink to their "natural form" to perform tasks that they cannot do normal sized. This pixie form may be the same color as their wings when they are in their large form. Fairy Repairs which allow them to shrink down and repair broken objects. Fairies often bestow gifts to others and carry special auras that increase their skills as well as the skills of those around them. They can use a dash of Fairy Dust to cure zombies, but it is warned that too much Fairy Dust can be disastrous. Some fairy auras are creativity and aura of calm. Fairies can also set traps, one trap is a toilet trap where the next person to use it gets drenched. OffspringEdit When a fairy sim and a sim of another life state try for baby, there is a 50/50 chance that the child will be a fairy. After the baby life stage, it is very apparent if the child is a fairy, as from the toddler life stage the sim will boast fairy wings. Toddler fairies also have several fairy stylised idle animations including floating and flapping wings. TriviaEdit *There are 6 different types of fairy wings. *Fairies are one of the 5 life states that will be introduced in The Sims 3: Supernatural. *In addition to their wings, their bodies also glow. And there are different colors of the glow as seen in the trailer. *Only fairy baby life stage doesn't have wings. *Players will be able to pick 'Fairy' as a life state when they are creating a Sim in Create-A-Sim. They will also be able to pick the wing shape and color.[3] GalleryEdit *"Promotional images" *"Renders" http://sims.wikia.com/wiki/File:MaleFairy.pngA Male Fairy and a Blue Female Fairy in the Backgroundhttp://sims.wikia.com/wiki/File:FairyMagic.pngA Fairy using Magichttp://sims.wikia.com/wiki/File:DarkFairy.pngA dark Fairy using magichttp://sims.wikia.com/wiki/File:FairyLaugh.pngA Fairy gigglinghttp://sims.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fate.pngCreate a Fairyhttp://sims.wikia.com/wiki/File:7604952970_344c9fd322_o.jpgA Fairy repairing a toilet.http://sims.wikia.com/wiki/File:7604964844_a07c1e28b8_o.jpgA Fairy curing the zombificationhttp://sims.wikia.com/wiki/File:7604936560_dd6789f16f_o.jpgA Fairy playing a trickhttp://sims.wikia.com/wiki/File:7604947654_665b85eec7_o.jpgA Fairy in her "natural form"http://sims.wikia.com/wiki/File:7604940986_0fcb3802de_o.jpgA Fairy's "special aura"http://sims.wikia.com/wiki/File:Toddler_Fairy.jpegA Toddler Fairy